O motivo
by Yellowred
Summary: Draco tenta explicar para Gina que o único motivo dele estar lá, era justamente o que o fazia não querer estar...


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e tudo o mais que foi usado como citação ou meio de inspiração não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Nota: **Mais uma pra série: _"Já cabo?"_, só desta vez um pouco maiorzinha...  
Novamente ela é baseada em um texto de um autor desconhecido, que eu achei em um flog. Apesar deu ter modificado bastante a estória, quem quiser que eu a repasse, fique à vontade para pedir pela review (e tratem de deixar seus e-mails, senão não há como mandar!)  
**Dedicatória: **A fic vai para a **_Cínthia, Srta. Wheezy_**, que me pediu um drama básico... Depois de ter desistido de falar com ela no MSN (grrr... maldita versão nova!) e ter sido "tirada" da internet, veio uma "luz" pra essa fic que eu estava planejando faz dias.  
**Sumário:** Draco tenta explicar para Gina que o único motivo dele estar lá, era justamente o que o fazia não querer estar...

* * *

**O motivo **

Estavam andando por um corredor úmido e escuro. Gina mal podia enxergar o caminho direito, mas era conduzida habilmente pelas curvas e degraus escorregadios. Tristemente concluiu que Draco já andara por ali muitas vezes.

"Essas cordas estão me machucando" - ela reclamou, querendo parar.

"Fique quieta, Weasley! Prisioneiros não têm regalias" - sua voz era seca como se fossem os antigos inimigos da escola.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Draco? Por que mentiu para mim? Para que ser um Comensal?" - Seus olhos estavam lacrimosos e sua voz saia pausada.

Draco não respondeu. Continuava a empurrar Gina, amarrada com os braços para trás. Ele a tratava de modo brutal e parecia não se importar com suas queixas ou lamentos.

Namoravam escondidos desde o começo do sétimo ano do louro e depois do término do ano letivo, nunca mais se viram até o dia em que Gina fora raptada. Ele não participara do rapto, mas ela o vira quando chegara em uma espécie de masmorra e fora trancada em uma cela. Estranhamente, havia Dementadores em todos os calabouços, menos no seu. Achou que eles consideravam que ela não representava perigo nenhum. Então por que estaria ali?

Começaram a subir degraus que pareciam nunca acabar. Sentia o frio gelado vindo do andar de cima, mas nada poderia ser mais congelante do que a rudez com que Draco lhe tratava.

Quando chegara em frente a uma porta, Gina já chorava com os cortes que as cordas em seus braços causavam de tão apertados e também por estar passando todo aquele sofrimento diante de Draco sem ele fizesse nada para tentar ajudar, para mostrar que estava mentindo ou fingindo. Queria muito acreditar que ele estava fingindo, mas sua frieza só mostrava o contrário.

"Só me explique por quê, Draco, por favor, me explique por quê!" - Falou, implorando enquanto ele a empurrava porta à fora.

Depois de trancar a porta atrás de si, Draco encarou-a e soltou um suspiro. De repente seus olhos pareciam reconhecê-la novamente como a garota por quem era apaixonado, e Gina sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

"Você quer uma explicação?" - Seu tom era pesado, mas havia uma certa tristeza camuflada.

"Só quero entender porque entrou nesse antro de cobras, cheio de pessoas sem humanidade e compaixão. Só me faça entender onde está o Draco Malfoy que eu aprendi a amar!"

Draco pegou sua varinha e soltou as cordas de Gina. Havia marcas roxas e cortes que pingavam sangue em seus pulsos.

"Primeiro, dê me um abraço" - disse, abrindo seus braços.

Comovida, Gina se jogara sobre ele, chorando mais do que nunca. Enlaçou seu corpo, a cabeça alojada no peito de Draco, sentindo-o apertar-lhe as costelas de um modo que lhe doía, de tão magra e desnutrida se encontrava devido aos dias presa. Mas nada importava, aquela dor física era mínima diante dos dias que passara pensando que ele havia mentido sobre seus sentimentos.

"Agora, um beijo" - Draco sussurrou, guiando o rosto da ruiva com a mão em seu queixo.

Aquele fora o beijo mais desesperado dos dois. Havia uma necessidade enorme de se passar todos os sentimentos que tinham guardados dentro de si somente por aquele gesto de carinho, sem palavras.

"Você promete que, mesmo sem compreender os motivos de tudo isso, ainda vai me amar?"

Gina encarou aqueles olhos cinzas, antes tão nebulosos e agora claros como água: nunca vira tanto afeto e desespero nos olhos de ninguém como estava vendo nos dele.

"Nunca vou deixar de te amar, Draco, você sabe disso..."

Ele passou a mão por seu rosto, sorrindo-lhe tristemente.

"Sua varinha" - disse enquanto a tirava de seu bolso e a colocava na mão dela.

No instante seguinte, Draco a empurrara, fazendo-a cair na terra úmida do orvalho daquela madrugada.

"O único motivo de eu estar aqui, é justamente o que me fez _não querer_ estar aqui..." - Ele disse.

Gina tentou dizer alguma coisa, pedir mais explicações, mas após soltar as últimas palavras, Draco jogara em sua mão o que parecia um pergaminho velho e amassado. Assim que tocou no papel, sentiu um gancho lhe puxando por trás e tudo começou a girar. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava diante dos portões de Hogwarts. Ficou ali, chorando, sem entender o que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos. Somente depois de algumas horas foi encontrada desmaiada por Canino, que arrastara Hagrid até a garota.

O pergaminho que Draco lhe entregara, na verdade, era um mapa para o esconderijo de Voldemort. Assim que Hagrid percebeu do que se tratava, entregou-o para Dumbledore, que reuniu todos os integrantes da Ordem e partira para a batalha.

A luta perdurara até o pôr do sol daquele dia quando Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado. Muitos Comensais morreram, mas a maioria fora presa. Draco não se encontrava entre os mortos por integrantes da Ordem ou entre os capturados.

Ele dissera a verdade para Gina. Desistira de ser um Comensal quando começaram a namorar escondido em Hogwarts. Mas seu pai descobrira, fazendo com que a pequena Weasley fosse raptada e, com isso, forçando Draco a se aliar com Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele agüentou o máximo que pôde, vê-la sofrer sem poder fazer nada, convencendo seu pai de que ela não precisava de Dementadores para vigiá-la, protegendo-a dessa maneira. Contudo, quando soube depois de algumas semanas que Gina seria morta por Draco já não poder mais escapar de servir ao Lord, resolveu agir.

Aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam reunidos com Voldemort em uma reunião e a tirou de lá, providenciando uma chave-do-portal em um mapa que desenhara.

Não poderia fugir com Gina, pois Voldemort saberia imediatamente que havia escapado e tinha meios de encontrá-lo, colocando a vida de Gina em perigo. Por isso deixara-a ir sozinha e sem muitas explicações. Sabia que ao abraçá-la e beijá-la, teria seus últimos segundos com ela, pois assim que Voldemort descobrisse que a ajudara a fugir, mandaria matá-lo imediatamente.

E foi o que aconteceu minutos antes da Ordem chegar...

Gina nunca soube, mas por duas vezes fora o motivo do sacrifício de Draco, sendo o último, _mortal..._


End file.
